Cleaning the closet
by Gweeythegreat
Summary: This my first fanfiction story! All characters belong to Square Enix!


Cleaning the closet

It's been raining over the city of Gaia since morning, the heavy rain pouring down strongly as puddles were already filling the street's sidewalks. Inside the city, there's a house not far from 7th Heaven, where her friend Tifa works at. A place where Sherrily goes and drinks, when she feels like it.

Sherrily was cleaning up her room, sorting out her clothes, putting them in the dresser, and stuff like that. Her job as a engineer was not in business today, because all the pouring rain will rust and damage the spare parts she just odered. ''Since it's still pourng like hell out there, I guess I'll clean the whole house then.'' She stated. Sherrily started from up stairs and she cleaned her way down, what's all left to clean is the basement closet, were she usaully storage her belongings, and packs them in large boxes.

She took each steps down the basement's staircase, each step she takes, the sound of the wooden stairs creaking, startling herself. Making her way down, Sherrily was wearing a buggy white sleevless shirt with navy blue shorts, wearing two different sets of socks and had her hair tied in a ponytail. When she finally made it to the buttom, Sherrily walk towards the closet door and stop in front of it. ''Oh, man. I can't remember the last time I clean the closet.'' She placed her left hand on the door nob, and slowly taking a deep breathe. ''okay, here goes nothing.'' When Sherrliy slowly turn the door nob and open it, all the boxes came falling out like crazy, one of the large boxes hit Sherrily's face, and made her fell on the hard cold ground, along with many boxes. ''AGH! Great, just great, more cleaning!'' Before getting up, she wipe the closet dust off herself, to her knees and chest than her arms and her hair.

A few minutes later, Sherrily finally put every single object in the right boxes, in the right place, but except one single box that was taped shut, seems like it hasn't been open yet. Sherrily made a frown face as she seen the box that she forgot to stored away. ''Why am I mad? It's just a old box. Wait a minute, what's in here anyway?'' Sherrily aggressively ripped off the duct tape, she was eager to find out what's inside . She open it, and all there was, it's just papers stuffed orange and yellow files. While Sherrily was searching through the box, she found something wrapped in news paper, than she unwrap it slowly. What Sherrily found, is her home made photo album, what she made when she was just a kid. It was bright pink, and had gold glitter all over the front cover, the back of the album had glow in the dark stickers shaped as hearts.

Sherrily open her album and slowly looked through it, page by page, looking at the photos that she and her family had taken. A smile grew on her face as she looked at the photo of herself , when she was 2 years old, holding her teddy bear and had two tiny ponytails, standing next to large tree, smiling at the camera. ''Ahahaha!, I was so cute.'' Sherrily laughed through pages until one photo made her body froze . The photo she found, it showed herself and Angeal, Genesis, sitting on grass next to a dumpapple tree, when they were teenagers. That photo was taken before they left to become SOLDIER, all sudden, a sharp pain stab inside her heart as she stared at the photo longer, holding in her tears, and just smiled. '' I remember this, I always hangout with them, we talked, teased each other. Back when everthing was fine.'' Holding her album, something slip out, sherrily looked and pick it up, it was a note, a note from her father. She open and began to read.

To my daughter, Sherrily. You always been my little girl since you were born. You are so special, I hope you know. Love shines through you for all to see. No matter what happens, don't run, fight. If something blocks your path from reaching your dreeams, climb over it, better yet, smash it. I'm in awe that you're part of me and I will and always love you.

From: Dad

Sherrily drop her album and fell to her knees, than started to cry. ''Dad…your wrong!..I'm not strong as you…I couldn't save or protect those I loved!..'' Drowning in her tears, the up stair's door cleaked open, it came charging down the basement stairs, it was Mog. Her dog startled Sherrily as she wipe her tears away from her face. ''Oh, Mog, it's just you. Don't scare me like that, leave me alone..'' Mog gave her a googly look and gave her a lick on the cheek. Waging his tail, his saliva was all over Sherrily's face as he was licking her cheek. ''Alright! Alright!'' she laughed and patted his head.'' Oh, come on Mog, now my face is sticky and gross! What do you have to say to yorself?'' ''Waf!" Mog only replied with a bark. Sherrily smiled and started putting the box in the storage closet than closed it. ''Now everything is finally clean and finished! Let's go see if it stopped raining, what you say boy?'' ''Waf, Waf!'' Sherrily giggled as she and Mog started running up stairs and headed towards the front door. The outdoor was beautiful, now can see the flower's divne colors, the sky was bright blue, can see the gray clouds fade away. When Sherrily was playing fench with Mog, a familiar blonde haired man with moka eyes, came in his motorcycle, took off his black shade goggles and spoked. ''Are you in business today?'' Sherrily stared at the man and chuckled. ''I guess I am. You having problems with your bike again, Cloud?''


End file.
